Beach Fun
by Foxboy614
Summary: With their break time coming close to an end, Fox and Krystal head to the beach for some fun, sun, and romance. Steamy, yet fluffy Fox X Krystal one-shot. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Star Fox, and I do not wish to gain any profit from this story. I am merely a fan doing this for fun.  
I'm gonna be doing a few summer fluff stories as an "end of summer" thing. This one will be about Fox and Krystal. Things will get steamy at one point, but again, I aim to not go too far. I'll aim to keep it in the T area.**

Summer is always a great time of year. The sun is brighter, the days are longer and warmer, and there's lots of activity going on. Whether you're out camping or at the beach, there's always something fun to do. And for Star Fox, it's no different. They were allowed to have a few months off to enjoy the summer as a "thank you" for all their hard work.

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. So, everyone decided to do something fun. Slippy, Falco, and Dash decided to go camping for a few days to get some relaxation, go swimming, and just have some guy time.  
Kat, Miyu, and Fay decided to go to the water park to beat the heat, have some fun, and scope out the hot guys.  
So that leaves Fox and Krystal. Both declined the offers to join the others in their activities, because they wanted to enjoy some quality time together. Since they don't get to be intimate with each other on the job, their time off is when they get to stop acting professional and be romantic, sweet, or "lovey-dovey", as Falco puts it. The two even decided to taunt him by acting lovey-dovey when he's around, just to get a reaction from him.

The two decided to spend some time at the beach. It was a bright, sunny day, and the beach is a great place for couples. There was lots of fun activities for them to do; like swimming, volleyball, building sand castles (you're never too old for that), and just enjoying each other's company.

Krystal decided to find a spot for them as Fox went to get some ice cream for him and her. She was currently wearing a white bikini consisting of a tube top with a halter strap starting in the middle and wrapping around her neck, and standard bikini briefs. It was pretty modest by bikini standards; it covered her breasts and bottom well. It also highlighted her curves and complimented well against the lighter blue fur on her face, tummy, and the insides of her shapely legs. She couldn't help but laugh when she thought back to Fox and how he reacted to her in it, and when she posed for him. She always loved to make him nervous like that.

"What's got you giggling?" a male voice asked behind her. Krystal turned her head to see Fox standing there wearing green swim trunks with white tribal detailing on the sides with two popsicles; a green apple one for him, and a blue raspberry one for Krystal. He handed her the blue popsicle as he sat down on his towel to enjoy his.  
"Oh… just thinking…" she replied. Fox just gave her a look before shrugging it off and licking his popsicle.  
"...Still, that was a cheap shot what you did at the store when you picked out your swimsuit." Fox told her. "Picking that two-piece was bad enough, but the pose, the wink, and the flirty voice you used was worse."  
"You say that like you objected to it." Krystal said, mock-offended as she crossed her legs. Another cheap shot! Fox always hated when she did that when they were anywhere that they were swimming; when she's with him, she'll cross her luscious legs, making him blush redder than his neckerchief. Regardless, he was in love with her, and he could never stay mad at her.  
"I never said I did." Fox assured her as he place a free hand on her thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze, making her blush. "I just said they were cheap shots."

As they two ate their popsicles, they were talking about various different subjects; ranging from work, to friendships, to silly stories. At some points, Fox caught himself watching Krystal licking her popsicle; she just looked so cute. Krystal noticed him a few times.  
"So… you have anything on your mind?" Krystal asked.  
"Oh… not much." Fox replied with a shrug.  
"You must be thinking of how lucky you are to be dating a woman as kind, sweet, tough, smart, and sexy as I am." she teased as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"...Well I am NOW." he said with a laugh. Krystal herself laughed too. Fox then drew her close to him and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He decided to try something to spice things up a bit. He trailed kisses from her cheek to along her jawline, before kissing her neck, generating soft moans from her. That was one sound he always loved; the sound that let him know he pushed the right buttons on her.  
"Ooohhh, Fox." Krystal sighed in bliss as Fox continued kissing her neck. "You sure know how to turn a girl on, huh?"  
"I try." Fox admitted. He broke away from her neck to place a soft, sweet, chaste kiss on her lips before hugging her softly. That was one quality of him Krystal always loved; when Fox showed his romantic side.

Krystal decided, after a few moments of enjoying Fox's hug, to try to be a bit playful with him. Once the two finished their popsicles, she put her plan into action. Without warning, she pushed Fox down then got on top of him, straddling his lap. Fox got nervous; he thought things were gonna get steamy. And the mischievous look she was giving him wasn't helping anything. She then started to tickle his belly. Fox was trying to keep himself from laughing, but Krystal started to tickle him more fiercely. Fox couldn't take it; he busted out in laughter.  
"Krystal! Stop it! That tickles!" he said in between laughs.  
"No chance!" Krystal retorted as she continues tickling her helpless boyfriend. She soon moved her hands to his sides, her fingers digging into his sides and underarms, making him laugh louder. The other beach patrons looked at the two vulpines and shook their heads, smiling. They also thought it was funny that the great Fox McCloud could be reduced to putty in Krystal's hands.

"HELP ME!" Fox yelled out, still laughing and with tears in his eyes.  
"HA! NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" Krystal yelled playfully at him. This continued for a good while before Krystal finally stopped and rested her head on Fox's heaving chest. Fox was panting for breath as he wrapped his arms around Krystal.  
"Well, that was fun." Krystal said.  
"I agree." Fox admitted. But then, he decided to be playful himself. So, without giving and clue of what he was planning, he flipped them over so that he was on top now. Fox growled in a playfully feral way. Fox started to playfully swipe at her. Krystal had an idea of what he was doing, so she decided to play along.  
"Ah! Help! A vicious monster is attacking me! He's going to eat me!" she yelled in a playful and hammy manner as Fox continued to play monster with her. The patrons looked at them in confusion and amusement. They never saw Fox's playful side. Heck, they didn't even know he HAD a playful side. Fox continued his "attack" for a few more seconds before he pinned Krystal down by her shoulders. Fox looked down at her and raised his eyebrows tauntingly.  
"Ok. You win. Do with me as you please." Krystal told him playfully. Fox grinned.  
"Can do." he said as he moved his lips to her neck and began to nibble it.

This was quite a turn-on for Krystal. She wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and tilted her head to the side to give Fox better access. He continued nibbling her neck, earning him more moans and sighs from her.  
"Mmmmm..." she sighed in pleasure.  
"I take it you like this?" Fox asked, obviously knowing the answer.  
"Yes..." she sighed out.  
"Well then." he began as he pulled away from her neck. "I think I may know something else you'll like." he added as he licked his lips.  
"But remember; we won't get to do this on he job. So I want you to make it last." Krystal told him.  
"Can do, my love." Fox replied as he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her hard. Krystal quickly responded to it, kissing back just as hard. Fox didn't wait to gain her permission; once he got the opportunity, he thrusted his tongue inside her warm, moist, and sweet mouth, deeply exploring every inch within. Krystal was left breathless from this, but returned his action in kind by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Any patrons that were watching before turned their heads away. But Fox and Krystal didn't care; they just continued kissing, their tongues wrestling for dominance as Fox ran one hand up and down her waist, hip, and thigh, his fingers tracing her luscious curves. But he was still careful to avoid her privates. Krystal moaned loudly in Fox's mouth.  
This was another side Krystal loved; Fox's passionate side. He may be a sweet and gentle guy, but he can be quite a dynamite kisser and lover. And despite this side to him, he hasn't tried to do IT with her yet. He wants to save that for if they should ever marry. Even his passionate side was a gentleman.

Soon, the two had to break away to breathe. Fox and Krystal looked at each other, each panting for breath and smiling at each other. They waited to catch their breath before they talked.  
"So… was that good?" Fox asked.  
"For now… yes." Krystal answered.  
"For now?" Fox questioned. "You mean you want another kiss like that?"  
"Yes." Krystal replied bluntly. "But for now, you're good." she added. Fox just smiled, got off her, and laid down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her curvy waist and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Krystal snuggled into his chest, feeling very cozy and content.  
"So, what should we do next?" Fox asked. Krystal thought about it for a bit, then she looked over at the volleyball net and noticed no one was over there.  
"Wanna play volleyball?" she asked.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Fox said as he got up and grabbed Krystal's hand, helping her up. The two went over to the volleyball net, each one going to a different side. Krystal chose the side that had the ball on it; because ladies first.  
"Ready?" Krystal asked.  
"Born ready." Fox replied as Krystal served the ball.

The two played for a good while, each doing pretty well, considering they were playing one-on-one. But in the end, Krystal emerged victorious. Krystal did a little victory dance as Fox watched her in an amused manner. She could certainly have some child-like moments like this, but that just made him love her more. But when Krystal saw that Fox was watching her, she turned around and shook her rump teasingly, even lightly spanking it. Fox's face went red.  
"Must you do things like that to me ALL the time?" Fox asked.  
"Pretty much." Krystal replied bluntly with a smile. Fox rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling.  
"You're something else, you know that?" Fox asked as he gripped her hips and pulled her close to him, kissing her roughly yet softly.  
"Yeah, but I know you love me because of that." Krystal retorted.  
"True." Fox admitted. Krystal giggled and hugged Fox tightly, which he happily returned.

The two spent the rest of the day enjoying various beach activities; swimming, splash fights, building sand castles, and sunbathing. Time seemed to fly by as they were having fun, and within no time, it became sunset. Most of the other patrons had already left, leaving Fox and Krystal almost entirely alone, save for the two life-guards on duty, a male and female otter.  
"Well, this was a fun day, don't you think?" Fox asked Krystal.  
"I agree. It's a shame we'll have to go back to work within a few days." Krystal replied.  
"I know, but we at least made the most of our time off." Fox said.  
"That is true." Krystal admitted. "Plus, it was nice for you to show your romantic side for me." she added as she batted her eyes at Fox.  
"Thank you. But remember; once we get back to work, we have to be professional about our relationship." Fox said, a bit upset.  
"I know." Krystal said in agreement, upset herself. But then it hit her; Fox still owes her another kiss. Smiling slyly, she got on top of Fox again, straddling his lap. "And knowing that, I believe you owe me another kiss. And remember; since we won't get another break for a long time, I want you to make it last."  
"Sounds like a plan." Fox said eagerly as he rolled her over so he was now on top as his lips crashed into hers once more for a deep, long, and hard kiss. Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they kissed, their tongues once again engaged in a furious, steamy battle for dominance. Fox was exploring every inch within her mouth with his tongue, intoxicated by her taste. Krystal herself was also intoxicated by Fox's taste and touch. The two's loud sighs turned into low moans of pleasure as Fox's hands once again became associated with Krystal's luscious body, still making sure not to touch her private areas.  
Krystal secretly hoped Panther would walk by them and see the two playing tonsil hockey. Hopefully, Panther would get the memo that she wasn't in to him.  
Their lungs were practically screaming for air, and the two lovers broke away, panting heavily. As they caught their breath, Fox smiled down at Krystal as she smiled at him. The two gently rubbed their noses together.  
"So, will that hold you off for a while?" Fox asked.  
"Yeah." Krystal responded. "That should keep me satisfied for a few months." she said with a laugh. Fox laughed a bit himself and helped her up so they were now sitting with Krystal still in his lap Fox brought her in again for another kiss. But while their two previous kisses were hot and steamy, this one was sweet and gentle as Fox wrapped his arms around her waist and Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck.

When it was finally time for them to leave, they packed their stuff up and left for the car to head back to their special house they and the team use. As they left, Fox wrapped one arm around her waist as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. And once they loaded their stuff up, they left so they could prepare for when they go back to work, and to plan out their next activity, since they still had some time for their vacation.

The two otters watched them leave and began to talk to each other.  
"You think we should tell them we saw them making out?" the female asked.  
"Nah." the male said, shrugging his shoulders. "They don't get much time to be intimate, and this is the first time I've caught them doing that. I can let them slide this once."  
"Are you also going to mention we've done that a few times?" the female asked slyly. The male smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Is that your way of asking if you want to do that, now that no one else is here Heather?" he asked her.  
"You know me well Rocko." Heather replied as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his.

 **So, how was it? Too steamy? Did I still do well? Let me know what you thought. And if you enjoyed this, please check out my stories if you want to. I have another steamy one coming up, but after that, I'll resume my other stories which are still in-progress at the time this was published.  
With that said, this is Foxboy614, and I'm out. Peace!**


End file.
